The Destruction of Team RWBY
by Plantainor
Summary: What happens when Yang keeps getting reoccurring nightmares about her sister killing her team? what will happen when the rest of the team begin to receive the same dreams. And how will the newest addition to Beacon affect the social standings of everyone. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Shooting upright in her bed Yang scans the dorm room she shares with her team. Noticing that the rest of her team are already up and ready for class she blushed in embarrassment at being the only one _not_ being ready to go.

"YOU DUNCE, HURRY THE HELL UP, AND GET READY!" Weiss yelled from across the room, not particularly wanting to be late for her classes. "In fact as long as I'm tell her to hurry up how about WE ACTUALLY LEAVE!"

"Damn Ice Princess, I wasn't aware how mad you could get," the blonde brawler quipped. _And she actually looks kinda…. Hot_…. _Wait, what am I thinking! She would never like me like that, to _prim… _but I can hope._

After finally getting to Professor Oobleck's class, barely, the whole of team RWBY made it to lunch joined by team JNPR, they discussed anything and everything. Eventually the conversation turned to their latest dreams. And thus why Yang had woken up so erratically earlier that morning.

"Well you see, although I hate to admit it, even I, Yang Xiao Long am susceptible to nightmares… now before I proceed I must warn you all" She shot a glare at Jaune "that this is a very gory, nerve racking, and horror filled dream." She took a deep breath. "Now this dream starts off during Mrs. Goodwitch's class. Everything is going as usual but, there was another person in the class, and god was she a beauty, she had this long black hair she was tall and had the _glowing_ amber eyes. And good god Ruby you couldn't get enough of her. Hell if I didn't know that you were crushing on someone I would say you were fantasizing about her!" At this comment she began to blush furiously and attempt to stutter out a response but was promptly silenced by Weiss pinching her arm. "Anyway… after class she asked to talk to you in private. She looked harmless enough so I let her. After you came back though Ruby, you were… changed. And I mean in a really creepy way. Like you were looking off into the distance. And you would keep staring at Weiss really creepily, but as we were going to bed you asked her if you wanted she wanted to spar" at this point in the story Yang is starting to break, she is taking ragged breaths yet everyone is still egging her on with the story, "and so being the ever valiant partner she is, she obliges. But. Being the protective big sister I am I got naturally curious, actually hoping you were asking her out on a date." At this point Ruby is attempting to hide herself in the depths of her crimson cloak. "So I followed you guys. Once I got to the arena I was horrified at what I saw, you were standing over Weiss holding Crescent Rose. And you were smiling. But it _wasn't right_! You had a hollow look on you. Like you were a husk. Weiss was laying on the ground unconscious." And this point Yang was rocking back and forth. "I saw her lean down and whisper something in Weiss's ear. I could only hear the word 'forever' before, she put the blade against her neck, and pulled." She gasped out the last portion.

"B-b-b-but you guys know I could never do that right?" Ruby asked nervously as she was getting a few horror stricken stares from all of the occupants at the lunch table. "Come on guys she openly stated that it was a dream, you all know that I would never ever hurt Weiss."

"Yeah sure we do, but it's just the way she told it that is getting to us don't worry about it, either of you." Pyrrah said being the word of wisdom.

"Hey guys how about you guys let Yang stay in the dorm for the rest of the day, just to be safe. I mean if recounting this nightmare was this difficult for her it _will_ affect her grades." Weiss sighs. But she hears Yang mumble something, but she refuses to believe what she thought she heard and asks her to repeat it.

"Will you stay with me?" Yang mumbles as a child would ask their parents after a bad dream. "Please Weiss? Don't leave, I want to make sure you really are here, that dream fucked me up a bit badly."

Shocked at what Yang, the indestructible brute of team RWBY, the girl who gets stronger the more you hit her, was asking her to stay with her while she napped. "Of course, do you want the rest of the team to skip class as well? I'm sure they wouldn't mind, after what you just retold I can't imagine dealing with that without friends."

Wiping a tear from her eyes she glances over at the rest of her team with a hopeful gleam in her lilac orbs. Ruby and Blake look at each other, then at JNPR, with a reassuring smile Pyrrah, and a nod from Jaune, they embarked on the walk back to their dorm room. Once they get there Yang finally lets the damn loose. Letting all of her pent up sadness worry and everything else that had been nagging at her throughout that day out. She immediately felt an emptiness when she thought about how the last time she had cried like this her mother had been there to comfort her, and only felt a void in her chest, as she fell onto her bed. But this time as she lay there broken in all of the glory of being bared for her team she felt something warm pressing into her, then another something, and finally something curl up against her legs. She sighed in contentment. And let sleep take over, with one prayer on her lips.

_Let us always be like this._

But little did she know that a girl matching that of her dream just walked through the front doors of the academy. With an all know smile on her lips.

A/N Just saying but this is my first Fanfiction, so any and all criticisms are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Didn't say this in the last chapter but this is a piece of work dedicated to Monty, RIP. I take no credit for RWBY and this story was inspired by a fanart of the web series, i can't remember or find the pic, but when I do i will give the appropriate credit, now I am going to bed.

Stretching and yawning Yang woke up the following day feeling rejuvenated, and it was nice. Upon finally opening her eyes to check her surroundings she took note of the fact that the rest of her team were all crammed onto her bed, all hugging her or each other. She smiled at the sight, content to just let sleep take over her body again. So she did.

Eventually though all good things have to come to an end. Some endings are more pleasant than others, and this was one of the less pleasurable finales. First Ruby who was on the edge, began to wake up, and do her normal stretch, which promptly caused her to fall off of the edge. With a loud yelp she landed on her rump, but, that yelp caused to local faunus to awaken with a start. Not remembering where she was, she immediately panicked, with a mewl, she shoved the still bleary eyed heiress away from her. But that shove in turn caused Weiss to land on the still dazed Ruby. Confused, Yang began getting up just as the rest of her teams' memory came to.

"Damn it Blake was it really necessary to _shove_ me off of the bed?" Weiss sighs as she begins to get up off of the groaning Ruby.

"Speak for yourself your Highness, at least you didn't get to be a landing cushion. First thing in the morning," is all they heard come from the crimson clad girl before she rushed to the restroom in a flurry of rose petals. Deciding to poke a bit of fun at the ivory dressed heiress she glanced around the corner and call to her, "Hey Weiss! If you wanna make it up to me, why not wash my back?"

This little jibe caught the whole team off guard, sure Ruby was the youngest one on the team, hell she was the youngest student to attend Beacon, but she generally acted far more maturely. "W-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU-" She was immediately cut off by Blake clapping her hand over her mouth with a smirk gracing her lips.

In a barely audible whisper she murmurs to Weiss "How about you go and take Ruby up on that offer, you know… just to get a reaction out of the little _brat_," Upon finishing the lewd sentence, she pushes a small rectangle into her hands. Glancing down she saw that it was a miniature camera. Sending her teammate a questioning glance Blake continued. "Look don't ask, just do, you never know when having someone on a leash could be useful."

Still skeptical of what had just transpired Weiss takes the camera and slips it into her nightgown. She slowly approaches the bathroom door, still trying to figure out whether or not Ruby had been serious. She found her answer when she puts her hand on the door knob and see it was left unlocked. Slowly she peeks her head into the bathroom.

"Wow, the noble Weiss Schnee, is checking to see if she is allowed to enter a bathroom she had been invited into not a minute before, never thought I'd see the day." Ruby drawls out as she heard the door creak open. The sight that greeted the nervous heiress was one she knew she would never forget. There in all of her naked glory stood Ruby, albeit with a towel barely covering the most important portions of her young body. A blush blew up on both of their faces, although at least Ruby could pass it off as the steam that was starting to accumulate because of the bath that was starting to fill in the tub.

"Y-Yea, I decided I do owe you for preemptively kicking you of the bed," Is all Weiss managed to choke out with the clump that was forming in her throat. Sure Weiss had fantasized of her young leader. How could she not, with the young and innocent body, but she wouldn't go as far as to say that she was in love, just sexual frustration. She was positive that Blake had to have done the same thing with Yang and her sister. But she here she was the object of her fantasies not five feet from her. Naked. And sashaying her way closer to her. Slowly, but ever so tantalizingly dropping the accursed towel.

"How do you want to pay me back Weiss? You have two option- no three options, A. you do my back as I stated earlier, or B. you can do my homework for the week." Ruby whispers in a husky voice that honestly Weiss was surprised her voice could reach without cracking.

"W-W-W-What about the third option?" She asks experimentally, still not knowing where her position in this situation was at that moment.

"Well here's the thing, I won't tell you unless you agree to it before hand," was the only response she got out of the girl as she looked into an abyss of the most beautiful shade of silver she had ever seen. "_Do. You. Consent. To. Option. Three?_"

Steeling herself Weiss hardens her gaze before settling it on Ruby's own lustful one.

"Yes,"

With a vicious growl, almost animalistic, Ruby begins kissing the still shocked Weiss. _What did I just agree to? _Is the immediate thought that intrudes her consciousness, but is immediately forgotten as she meets Ruby's tongue with her own. The next thing she knew the two were both laying on the floor swapping saliva as each tried to pry off what Weiss was wearing.

Ever so slowly, the clothes came off leaving both teens nude. "Ruby," Weiss managed to gasp between kisses, "Please stop, I want you but I can't do this, I don't love you,"

This immediately killed all of Ruby's excitement she dried up immediately and dis-embraced from Weiss. "What?"

"Look Ruby, you are a beautiful girl, but I just don't _love_ you I lust. There is a crucial difference, and I'm afraid that if you do something like this it could completely ruin the friendship we've developed over this last semester. As much as I'm sure we both want to do this, we just can't," Weiss stated as Ruby turned her back, think on the spot the heiress grabbed the camera and snapped a few pictures of the perfect ass in front of her.

"Weiss, then at least tell me who you do love, because I know you well enough to see that you wouldn't stop this unless it would impede your advancement on said person,"

"Do you really want to know? I think it might crush you," At this ruby turned around and Weiss stole another set of pictures without her notice, as she nods, tears streaming down her face. "It's your sister, she stole my heart about two weeks after you introduced us," At this confession the lack of red clad girl's eyes widen then clench shut as she begins to sob. Seeing the girl in such a state Weiss couldn't help but pity her. She approached hoping to at least help her cope with the fact that she just stomped on her heart.

"Weiss could you please just leave. I know you just wanna help, but just, just leave. And if you want send Blake in to comfort me," With that being said Weiss made for the door. "Oh, and I think the feeling is mutual."

Outside of the bathroom stood an absolutely stunned brawler. Just about to check up on her sister since she had been within the bathroom for the last half-hour, and she had just heard a thud. She dove for her bed and scroll and tried to look inconspicuous, as the heiress clambered out of the steaming room.

"HOLY FUCK WEISS WHAT IN FUCK'S NAME DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE SISTER THAT YOU COME OUT OF THEIR LOOKING LIKE THAT!? IF YOU VIOLATED HER INNOCENCE IN ANY WAS SHAPE OR FORM YOU WILL BE IN THE MEDICAL WING FOR A WEEK, AND I WILL ENSURE THAT NO ONE COMES TO SEE YOU!" The busty blonde screams as she sprints into the shared restroom. Only to come out five minutes later looking like she had seen a ghost, but still determined to get the ivory clad girl's side of the story.

Sprinting away from what she thought would be sure death, Weiss made a bee-line for the safest place she knew, Blake's presence. No one would be able to tell you how it is that she does it, but it is undeniable that the faunus of team RWBY has the invaluable ability to calm Yang at a moments notice.

Hoping and praying that the photos that she had managed to take of the short haired leader would be enough payment for protection, she ran straight to the aloof girl the moment she spotted her.

"Blake you gotta help me, I don't know what came over me but I left the bathroom naked and now Yang thinks that I did something to Ruby and there is no doubt that she is following me here as we speak," She whispers furiously as she shoves the camera away from herself as if it may blow up at any moment.

"Calm down. Look I'll cover you for now, but these pics best be worth it. Or I can, and will set her on you," She says leveling her eyes from her recently checked out book, and laying them on the clearly panicking heiress.

"Thank you thank you thank you-"

"Shut it if you don't want to leave here in a body bag."

"Weiss I need to talk to you. Ruby told me what happened in there and I want your side of the story,"

Sighing in relief Weiss began recounting her tale of the restroom as Blake snuck of to do some… research… with the photos that Weiss had managed to snatch, she'd have to thank her later if she didn't get kill by the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

Once classes started the rest of team RWBY certainly noticed a difference in their rambunctious leaders mood, none knowing the cause to be what transpired in the restroom earlier that morning… not that they really even knew what had happened within the confines of the small room.

All they could tell was that Ruby Rambunctious Rose was depressed. And only Weiss knew why. And Blake thought she knew bug she was only half right. But who was she to complain, she had great blackmail material over each of her teammates.

Now Weiss wasn't the sort of person to go worrying about her teammate's current emotional state, Weiss _knew_ that being rejected hurt more than words could describe, but alas, she was in love with said girls older sister who also had her own crush within the team, one everyone would see if they weren't blinded by their own quests of courtship.

Yet as each went about trying to think of a way to woo over the other, the only one to have made her intentions known, was shot down… and was promptly pissed on, because her sister was the one she loved. Ow.

So though you and I know why it is that Ruby Rose is depressed, no one else does. But that is for later. On the walk to professor Port's class, Yang pulled her sister aside.

"Rubes, look I don't know what happened in the bathroom earlier, but look," she took a deep sigh, "It is going to affect everyone on the team with how you're acting, and as your sister, I know it is my job to make sure you're happy."

With her eyes still downcast Ruby made a clipped reply, "Look Yang, I know what you want and all this 'it's my job to make you happy' B-S, but look what happened, happened. Weiss made it clear that I shouldn't do what I tried to do again and that she wouldn't accept me as anything more than a friend. So just, give me a couple days, a few cookies, and maaaaaaaybe, some of Blake's stash and I'll be back to my chipper self, alright?" She added the last part as a joke, but secretly hoped that against all odds she could get her hands on the stuff.

With one of her infamous smirks, Yang nodded and trotted off to see if she could yet strike up a bargain on the black quarter of the team. Flipping the camera that Weiss had managed to get, back into her bag she looked up at the quizzical face of her partner. "Yes?"

"Hey Blake, you know me right?"

"I would hope so… why?"

"So you know I wouldn't ask for your _stuff_ if it wasn't important, right?"

"No." With that she stormed off, the next thing that crossed the mind of the busty blonde, being how to get the _stuff_ from her partner without her knowing, which would prove to be more difficult now that she knows she wants it.

All throughout Port's class, and well into Oobleck's class' she thought and thought and thought. _How do I outsmart Blake Bellabooty-donna?_ Especially when it came to the fact of what it was that she was trying to get ahold of. Not to say she couldn't get it anywhere else, but Ruby asked for it from Blake.

_I wonder…_

Done being the train of thought on that, we go to see Ruby brooding in a corner, trying to think of some new way to woo the resident heiress. Coming up dry she decides to go out and train.

So taking her seven foot sweet-heart, she makes her way to the training room. Fighting, even if it wasn't the real thing, always helped to clear her mind. So standing in the center of the room she says, "Start training session A-13."

Now the schools computer has twenty six levels, A-Z, then among each level there is a difficulty/enemy type ect., so, level A, is the easiest. But 13 is the hardest, non-stop waves of said unit. For set A, you would receive non-stop beowolves, and an occasional ursa.

_Let's do this._

As the first wave started she counted six enemy units, insulting to be honest. It quickly escalated from there though. Within half an hour she was sweating and starting to run out of ammo. The next twenty minutes went by with her relying solely on her blade. Eventually though she succumbed to the sheer numbers. Upon leaving the arena tired, sweaty, and sore, but still satisfied with a remarkable kill count of 436, she heard someone clapping.

As she turned to see who would want to even bother being near her, she glanced over shoulder only to see a glimpse of a red dress leaving the seating area. _Wonder who that was?_ She pondered the possibilities as she went to the locker room for a quick shower, although she took one this morning, she still stank. _Who could it have been? All I saw was a red dress, who wears that? Pyrrha? No, that's a skirt. Who else is there that it could've been?_

Throughout the rest of the day she reminisced about this, and to her it was very benifitial, because it kept her mind from wandering back to the incident that occurred that morning.


End file.
